


Stranger

by Izzu



Series: Light and Shadows of O-50 [2]
Category: Tokusatsu, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb
Genre: F/M, Gen, Origin-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: She couldn't help finding him to be an interesting person.





	

"Is that Giant your friend?"

"Who knows..."

It was a strange answer from someone who suddenly appeared into their cockpit, as well as appearing to be _critical_ of the Giant they just talked about. No matter how she sees it, no doubt that the two of them _knew_ each other and arrived here together. How else would the two of them appear just as they were in _need_ of help?

xxx

And later on, the Giant saved them when their freighter went off course while trying to avoid the meteorites. Micott caught a glimpse of the two exchanging wordless glances to each other before the Giant turned away to defeat the monster. It was _clear_ that the two of them were acquainted, so why did the man try to deny knowing the giant?

"...Whoa, awesome. Your friend was _truly_ awesome!" Micott exclaimed excitedly.

"Enough already with that line! That guy—"

"Is not your friend, isn't it?" she teased, now already finding amusement over the man. "But he's your _partner_ , right?"

Micott glanced towards him as the stranger went quiet, not knowing what to say. She smiled, before standing up to properly greet him. "I'm Micott... and that plucky girl there is Ricca. What's your name?"

The man gave her a dark look before grumpily muttering under his breath. "It's Juggler. Jugglus Juggler."

xxx

Perhaps one would say, it was foolish to be easily taken by a stranger whom you barely knew his motivations or even his backgrounds. But for some reason, she really liked that person. She usually didn't get so easily taken by any men, yet from the get-go... Juggler did impress on her a lot. From his piloting skills to the way he skillfully wields his sword, for once she felt a desire to show someone that she could _also_ become as good.

Juggler's personality might be a bit gloomier or more _sullen_ , compared to his companion Gai... but she found him to be cooler. And, he was quite _handsome_ too.

The man might have acted cold or distrusting on the surface, but she could see that beneath that cold exterior that Juggler was actually a kind and caring man. He certainly _did_ care for his friend despite how he acted otherwise.

That, in itself... was quite charming of him.


End file.
